The Darkest of Nights
by empress-kenobi
Summary: It had been the darkest of nights for Chat Noir, but somehow his Ladybug had managed to make it just a little brighter. Light LadyNoir fluff!


I have fallen too deep into this fandom, and the only way that I can avoid reading fanfiction all day is to write some of my own. So enjoy my first ever attempt at some Miraculous Ladybug fanfiction! Light Ladynoir fluff warning, of course!

* * *

It was the darkest of nights.

Not a cloud covered the sky, its inky blackness interrupted only by the occasional spattering of stars over the jet black velvety curtain. The city was silent- the cars had by now stilled, the frantic honking of horns quieted. The Eiffel Tower stood silhouetted against the faint crescent of the rising moon, a lone figure in the sprawling grasp of the darkness. Warm lights pooled into the paved street from the windows of the local shops, displaying what they had to offer for all to see.

Sprawled across the cement edge of the roof, snuggled close to the nearest vent which puffed out clouds of warmth from the bakery below, was a young man dressed in all black. With his limbs tucked in close to him, and breath pooling out into the cold night air in clouds, he looked like a small child, rather than the young adult he actually was. Long, pale lashes fluttered, concealing the brilliant green orbs that lay beneath, his breathing deep and even as he lay cradled in the gentle grasp of sleep.

Faint footsteps echoed through the chilly air, growing louder as they drew near. At first, it seemed as if they would pass him by, unnoticed, but they suddenly halted. A startled gasp broke the peaceful silence. The thumping sounds grew louder as whoever it was hurried over, their breathing quick as they knelt beside the sleeping, masked boy.

"Chat Noir?" The inquiry was soft, feminine, a lilting accent tugging at each vowel. "Chat, wake up." A slender, delicate hand reached out, giving the boy's fake ear a soft tug.

"Hmmm…?" The blonde's eyelids flickered twice before sliding open, revealing bleary green depths behind them that the girl had come to be all too fond of. "M' Lady?" He slurred, voice muddy from sleep, yet retaining the usual playful formality. "To what do I owe the pleasure?" The boy quirked a soft smile as he sat up, shivering as a gust of wind tugged at his hair.

The girl, clothed in red spotted fabric and a matching mask, brushed her thick black bangs out of her stunning blue eyes. Extending a hand, she assisted him in rising gracefully to his feet. She leaned closer to him, frowning and lifting her eyebrows at him. The cat felt heat slowly creeping along his cheeks, and he shook his head to rid himself of it. The masked heroine, a girl he was proud to say was his partner, opened her mouth to speak, eyes narrowed.

"What are you doing out so late?" The inquiry was sharp, leaving little room for excuses.

Chat flinched a little, before pulling a quick smile and a nervous laugh.

"I could ask the same of you, my Lady. Come to see little ol' _purrfect_ me, have you?" Ladybug wrinkled her nose in mock disgust, giving a soft shake of her head before lightly tapping him on the nose.

"Stop changing the subject, Chat. You know it's my night to patrol."

"Oh, was it? I must have forgotten, silly me-"

"Uh huh. Care to tell me what's actually wrong, _Kitty_? Or am I going to have to pull a few whiskers to get it out of you?" Concern flickered across her youthful features as she took in his bedraggled appearance. "You look awful."

 _Did he_? Chat wondered, absentmindedly reaching up to tuck a few loose strands of hair behind his ears. Sure, he hadn't been getting as much sleep as normal lately, but all around he had felt relatively healthy. Did he have dark circles, perhaps?

Ladybug reached out, her thumb gently brushing the space underneath one of his eyes. It came back damp, and her mouth dropped open slightly.

"You've been crying." It was a statement of fact, an observation. Not a question.

The boy turned his head away from her, jerking away from her touch. Normally, he would never refuse such a gesture, a gentle caress from Ladybug was something he dreamed of. Often, said caress was more of a well aimed smack or a 'whap' on the nose whenever he attempted to 'woo' her. Today was different. He didn't want her to see him this way, to feel his weakness and think any less of him. He couldn't bear for her to see him in a negative light, as a helpless child that needed a shoulder to cry on.

No. He was strong.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He muttered gruffly, training his gaze on a far away star, refusing to make eye contact with his friend.

"Chat…"

"Just leave it, Ladybug. It's not important." His eyes narrowed slightly, biting his lip until he felt blood beading up beneath his teeth.

"If you need to talk, I'm here. I can help-"

"I don't need your help! This is _my_ problem!"

"Alright, this is going too far. Clearly, it's a problem, or you wouldn't be so worked up about it. Chat, just talk to me about it, alright?"

"You can't always save the day. Not this time." He growled, and if he were truly a cat, he would be positively bristling at this point, ears pinned against his head and tail lowered in frustration and anguish. "Go finish your patrols or something, whatever it is you do when I'm not around. I'll be fine on my own-"

" _Chat_!" Ladybug's voice was low and stern, her hand darting up to clasp onto his black clad shoulder and whirl him around, none too gently. He struggled faintly against her grip, but she was remarkably strong for someone so small. "Look at me." Reluctantly, he raised his chin to meet her gaze, glancing down every few moments and swallowing. The heroine's eyes softened, her grasp softening and leaving tender skin behind.

"Look. I know that things happen, and we don't always want to talk about them. But we're partners, Chat Noir… We stick together, and we support each other when we need help." Reaching out, she reached out to ruffle his hair gently, right between his cat ears. "I'll always be here for you, alright? I don't know what's going on, but it might help you to get it off your shoulders…" Ladybug trailed off, her blue eyes round and hopeful. "You can trust me."

"And I do, Ladybug… It's just…" He hesitated, running a hand through silky blonde locks in an attempt to calm himself. "It's really personal, and I know we're close and all, but it might be more information about my then you're ready for. I don't want you to think any different of me for worrying about something so stupid!"

"I could never think of you any differently." The response was so quick, so genuine, that he hesitated, before heaving a sigh.

"Fine. It's… My father. Ever since my mom left, he's been different. And not exactly in a good way. He's distant, cold, and never seems to take pride in anything I do. He doesn't care about anything I'm feeling, just that I make the family look good, no matter what I want." He heaved a sigh, feeling moisture in his eyes despite the promise he had made to never, ever cry in front of someone else. Especially not Ladybug.

"He forgets about things… I'm just glad he remembered my birthday. I was honestly worried that he'd forget." Ladybug stiffened at those words, but Chat didn't seem notice. "I hardly even see him anymore. It's like he's not there! Between work and school and saving the town, I only ever see him on some screen or when he's disappointed in me for something!" Dark gloved fists clenched tightly at his sides as he stared forward, shrugging off her hand as she sought to comfort him. Bitterness burned in the depths of his eyes, eyes which usually held a constant sparkle of laughter and love in them.

"I just… I-I just want him to be proud of me, y'know?" His voice broke on the last syllable, dropping into something low and scratchy and hoarse and _so unlike_ the Chat Noir that Ladybug had come to care for. "Why can't-" He was unable to continue, choking on his words. In an instant, she stepped forward, draping her arms around him and pulling the feline crusader into a tight, protective embrace.

"Oh, Chat…" She murmured as he trembled in her arms, all of the repressed emotions spilling out as he sobbed- a jagged, heartbroken and exhausted sound that nearly tore her in two. It wasn't fair that someone so kind should have to suffer so much, to be shunned by his own father when he was pouring his soul into trying to please him! She stayed silent, dropping to her knees and helping Chat into a more comfortable seated position. Throwing one arm around his shoulders, she tensed as he burrowed his face into her shoulder, before relaxing with a reluctant smile and drawing him close.

"He's proud of you, I'm sure. Give it time, he'll realize how much you mean to him in the end. You can't give up on him, that'd be the same as what he's doing to you." The blonde in her arms gave a muffled sniffle against her sleeve, but otherwise remained silent. Ladybug, uncertain on how to continue, merely ran her hands through his hair, tangling her fingers in the thick locks as he let loose the feelings long contained inside. Musing over her newest discovery, the girl pondered the complexity within her friend that she had never noticed until this point. There was far more to the dark cat than his witty comments and incessant flirting.

A sudden fondness for the boy blossomed within her, and the ghost of a smile flickered across her lips as she vowed to never again let his acts go unappreciated. Leaning toward him, she gently tapped his shoulder until she had drawn his full attention. Drawing a deep breath, Ladybug spoke from her heart.

"Chat… For what it's worth, I'm proud of you, and always will be. I'm honored that you decided to tell me, that you trust me enough as your partner to confide in me. From now on, you should never be afraid to come with me about things like this. No matter is too small to help a friend out with. I will _always_ be here for you."

Green eyes went round, a soft gasp escaping the boy as he straightened. Amidst the previous tears of remorse, the masked hero could feel new tears beginning to trickle down his cheeks- ones of joy and relief. He was appreciated, and by none other than the one he respected and loved most.

"Thank you, Ladybug…" He managed, voice shaking as he reached forward to grasp her hand in his own, his grip firm and strong as he held on as if his life depended on it. "Thank you… For everything." The girl simply beamed, nodding and squeezing his fingers tightly but keeping quiet.

Settling into a comfortable silence, they stared up at the stars, each savoring the utter beauty of the city at night, and the comforting presence of the other. Chat could not think of a moment in his memory where he had ever been this full of joy and hope. Silently, he wished that it could last forever.

His ring beeped, a sure signal that this rare, perfect moment was destined to end. Grasping her arms tightly, he lifted her up from her seat and onto the ledge, so that they could stare face to face.

"Time's up, _my Lady_." He rumbled softly, lifting her chin up and giving her a warm, gentle smile. She returned it in full, reluctantly drawing back to meet his gaze, curiosity lighting her own. There was a pause, a gentle moment of pure peace between the two. Then, gently, Chat Noir took Ladybug into his arms, pressing a tender kiss against her cheek. All too soon, it was over, and after a shared look and a playful wave, the feline leaped gracefully from the roof, vanishing into the darkness without a sound.

It had been the darkest of nights for Chat Noir, but somehow his Ladybug had managed to make it just a little brighter.

* * *

Thank you for reading! Please remember to leave a review!


End file.
